Sakura's Life(redone)
by Shadowlove'scookies
Summary: This is Naruto how I want it to be. Sakura is similar to Sasuke in personality and not a fan-girl and she will now actually be of use to Team 7. The Uchiha Massacre never happened, but there is still strain between the village and Uchiha. P.S. For all of you who read the original version of my story, I hope you like this one too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I have some good and bad news. Good news, I'm going to try to update weekly now. Bad news, I have to redo the beginning of this story. I have changed writing styles since then, and it doesn't match up with the later chapters. But yeah, I hope that you like the better version and I'll see you later. Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful morning in the great village of Konohagakure. The sun was shining brighter than usual, like it knew the significance of the day, there was a soft breeze, and there wasn't a cloud in the azure sky. And on this wondrous day the next generation of shinobi was beginning their journey. The classroom where the new genin were seated was buzzing with excited chatter; for all were excited to see who they would be placed on a team with, except one. This 'one' was Sakura Haruno. Sakura wasn't exactly a social butterfly, but she was never rude either, just kind of cold and aloof. She had many fans, for she was both beautiful, with her exotic pink hair and eyes that shone like shimmering emeralds, and powerful. Sakura was sitting alone at the back of the classroom, silently reading a scroll on meditation and the effect it has on the mind and body. The classroom quieted down and Sakura put away her scroll as soon as Iruka walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Alright class! The big day is finally here. I want to congratulate all of you who passed and are sitting here. I will now call out the teams and who your sensei will be, so please be quiet," Iruka announced. "Team 1 will consist of…" **(I don't know who is on Team 1 – 6, so that calls for **_**~Time Skip~!**_**)  
><strong>"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki (queue all girls except Sakura holding their breath in anticipation), and Sakura Haruno."

"Yahoo! I get to be on the same team as Sakura-chan and the Teme!" Naruto hollered in glee.

"WHAT?! I wanted to be on a team with Sasuke-kun! Why is that pink-haired freak on a team with him?!" Sasuke's number 1 fan-girl, Ino Yamanaka, screamed in outrage.

Sakura, who had tuned in when she heard her name called, cracked a small smirk at Naruto's enthusiasm and let Ino's bitchy comment roll off like water on a duck's back.

"Naruto! Ino! Both of you sit down this instant!" Iruka yelled in outrage, slamming his hands down on his desk. Both Naruto and Ino dropped down into their seats like someone had thrown a kunai at their heads while the majority of the class snickered at their expense.

"Ahem, back to what I was saying. Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. This is so because the teams were put together based on your final exam scores. It has nothing to do with who will get along with who or crushes. It is purely statistical," Iruka explained. "Now on to what I was doing, Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyῡga. Team 9 will consist of…" (I don't feel like dong the rest honestly. We all know who Team 10 is.)

_**~Time Skip~**_

"Ugh, we've been sitting here for three hours! How long is our sensei going to take?" Naruto complained loudly.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in agreement while opening his eyes.

"Ehehehehe… This will teach him to be late," Naruto chuckled gleefully while putting the eraser on top of the door.  
>"Tch, I doubt that will work, dobe. Our Sensei is a Jonin after all," Sasuke said smugly.<p>

Sakura looked up from her scroll when Naruto and Sasuke started talking and noticed that three hours had passed since she had been placed on a team with Sasuke and Naruto. She put her scroll away and stood up and stretched until she heard several satisfying pops. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked up in surprise because truthfully they had forgotten she was there. Then, the door opened and the eraser fell on a sheepish Kakashi's head. Sasuke looked shocked, Naruto busted out laughing, and Sakura just blinked.

"All right, my first impression of you is that I hate you," Kakashi stated in a monotone voice. "Meet me on the rooftop in less than 5 minutes," he said disappearing in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

Sakura started walking out of the classroom which startled the boys out of their daze. In less than 5 minutes the newly founded Team 7 was sitting on the academy rooftop with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sitting/standing in a line with Kakashi sitting in front of them. Kakashi silently looked over each of the new genin, causing Naruto to squirm in discomfort.

"Alright Team 7, tell me about yourselves," Kakashi said in a board tone while sitting on the rail surrounding the rooftop.

"Like what sensei?" Sakura questioned in a monotone voice.

"Tell me things like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you go first sensei," Naruto said.

"Oh, me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, you don't need to know my likes, dislikes, or hobbies; and I don't really have a dream for the future. Alright Blondie, your turn," Kakashi said while looking up to the sky.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, training, and missions. I dislike the three minutes it takes for the ramen to cook, snobs, and bullies. My hobbies are eating different flavors of ramen, and my dream is to be the Hokage so people will stop looking down on me and respect me, dattebayo!"

"Alright, pinkie you're next," Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like dango, reading, training, missions, and swords. I have a lot of dislikes including being called pinkie, and my hobbies are reading and training. I don't really have a dream other than surviving and being a useful shinobi for my country."

Kakashi was shocked about the end of Sakura's introduction, but hid it quickly. "Alright, and finally, Uchiha brat, you're up."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like few things, and dislike a lot of things. My hobbies are training and spending time with my family. I don't have a dream, no I have an ambition. To become stronger than my older brother and make my father proud."

"Well, I feel like we have gotten to know each other sufficiently. I expect to see you all at training ground 10 at 5:00 a.m. for your final test. See you then," Kakashi said, about to poof away.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out.

"Hmm? Is there something you need Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned.

"My mother wanted me to invite my team home for dinner. My father agreed, he wants to meet you all," Sasuke explained.

"Oh, well then we better get going or else we'll be late," Kakashi stated.

"Hai!" the rest of Team 7 responded.

The newly founded Team 7 left the academy and headed for the Uchiha compound.

**There you go guys! The first revised chapter of **_**Sakura's Life**_**! I hope that you liked it. Please leave a review, and tell me if you like the revised version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yea, the updating once a week thing, probably not going to happen until I get off for summer break. However, I will update whenever I get the chance with all the fucker-y happening in my life. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review! They inspire me to do better, and give me ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>The newly founded Team 7 was heading toward the Uchiha Compound when they were stopped by a curious Shisui. I mean really, when everyone in your clan has dark hair and you suddenly see bright hair colors, you automatically get curious.<p>

"Hey Sasu-chan! Who you got with you?" Shisui called out while waving obnoxiously, attracting unnecessary attention.

Sasuke groaned when he heard Shisui and looked at his teammates apologetically before responding. "Hello Shisui, these are my teammates and sensei."

"Oh, that's right; you graduated today, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, now if you'll excuse us, mother is expecting us, and I'd hate to keep her waiting," Sasuke said through grit teeth.

"Now now Sasu-chan; no need to be so hostile. Why don't you introduce me to your team?" Shisui said grinning.

"*sigh* Very well. Dobe, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei meet my elder cousin, Shisui. Shisui, meet Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake; my team," Sasuke said exasperated.

"Hey! / Hello. / Yo!" the three other members of Team 7 responded in the order they were introduced.

"Well hello to you too," Shisui almost purred directly at Sakura. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sakura-san."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were shocked; Sakura however was kinda thrown off, and maybe a little flattered. I mean Shisui is an Uchiha and all Uchiha are good looking; they usually don't go around just randomly purring at people either.

"Ah, it is nice to meet you too Shisui-san," Sakura said in a flat voice.

All the males in the vicinity were shocked that Sakura didn't melt into a puddle of pink goo. Most girls went gaga whenever Shisui spoke to them; however, Sakura just acted unaffected. Shisui started chuckling, and soon his snickering escalated into gut-wrenching laughter. Sakura merely raised an eyebrow in silent question as to why Shisui randomly burst into laughter.

"Hahaha, I like you Cupcake! You're not like the other girls," Shisui stated once he could breathe again. "I got to get going, things to do and people to meet. I hope I'll see you around sometime Cupcake!"

"Cupcake?" Sakura muttered underneath her breath. "Hey Sasuke, is the rest of your immediate family crazy? Because if they are then I need to mentally prepare myself for the mind fucker-y that is bound to happen."

Naruto started laughing while Kakashi chuckled and Sasuke cracked a smirk.

"No, the rest of my family is sane. Well, saner than Shisui; I personally count that as sane," Sasuke replied. "Now let's hurry; I would hate to make mother angry by being late." He said while resuming the trek to the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! There you go. Not as long as last chapter, but still better than the original chapter 2. In the next chapter we get to meet the rest of Sasuke's family. Yay! I hope that you liked this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review. Your reviews inspire me and give me ideas so feel free to leave some. See you guys next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers! Yea, I realize that I'm a little behind schedule, but life happens sometimes. Any who, so I think there has been a bit of confusion concerning the characters' ages, so let me clarify: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are 12-13, Itachi is 17, Shisui is 18, and Kakashi is roughly 23-25 years old. Alright, now that we got that cleared up, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! See you at the bottom!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (I usually forget to put these)<strong>

* * *

><p>After walking for another 10 minutes or so, Team 7 reached the Uchiha compound. And it was quite a sight too; tall concrete walls, intimidating guards, and humongous black wrought iron gates. Sasuke just kept walking and the others just silently followed, even Naruto. Once they walked through the gates the compound didn't look as intimidating as before, in fact it actually looked quite lively. There were shop owners selling their goods, parents shopping, and children running and playing in the streets. It looked like a mini-Konoha, except that there were only Uchiha. Sasuke lead the rest of his team through the streets, where they got many strange looks, and into the residential area. Once there the amount of people thinned out and Naruto was able to relax a little, that many people looking at him made him nervous; meanwhile Sakura didn't really care and wanted to go train while Kakashi just wanted to read his book. Sasuke lead them to the largest house there was and stopped in front of it. It was a really nice house too; a big traditional Japanese house with a huge backyard.<p>

"Welcome to my home," Sasuke said. "Let's hurry inside; mother is most likely waiting on us with lunch."

Naruto's stomach rumbled at the thought of food and he quickly nodded in agreement. Sasuke led them inside where he instructed them to take off their sandals.

"Mother, I'm home! And I brought my teammates with me!" Sasuke called out into the house.

"Ah! Welcome home Sasu-chan, we're in the dining room," Sasuke's mother called to them. Sasuke led them pass a living room and a set of doors that lead to another room and into a dining room where the heads of the Uchiha clan sat waiting. When Mikoto saw them she quickly jumped up and hugged Sasuke. After she got done showering Sasuke with love and thoroughly damaging his pride, she looked at the other members of Team 7 and promptly squealed.

"Oh my goodness! You are so cute!" Mikoto squealed while glomping Sakura. For her part Sakura only looked mildly shocked and didn't react violently, which was a good sign. Sasuke just sighed and decide to introduce his family.

"Ahem, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei meet my mother Mikoto, my father Fugaku, and my older brother Itachi. Mother, Father, Anki meet my teammates, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and my sensei Kakashi Hatake," Sasuke introduced.

"Oh, it is so nice to meet you all, isn't it Fugaku?" Mikoto said, still glomping Sakura.

"Yes, it is. Ah, honey you might want to release Sakura-san; she's turning a little blue," Fugaku said.

"Ack! My bad Sakura-chan, you were just so adorable that I couldn't help myself," Mikoto said shyly after releasing Sakura.

After Sakura caught her breath she replied. "It's alright Mikoto-san; you just caught me off guard."

"Ah, Mother shouldn't we eat the food before it gets cold?" Itachi questioned, speaking for the first time since Team 7 walked in.

"Oh, that's right c'mon in, lunch is ready!"

_**~To be continued~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Phew~ There you go wonderful people! I hope that you liked this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review. See you later beautiful people, and don't be afraid to ask questions, they make me think about how I can improve my story. Much Love!<strong>


End file.
